The Assassin
by Guigo2000
Summary: Instead of being saved by the Burglar, Goblin Slayer was saved by another person. A man that belongs to a creed that fights against the order and for freedom. Goblin Slayer must become something more. Will he be able to kill the goblins and bring freedom for those who live in these world? Lightly inspired by a certain game.
1. Chapter 1

"Goblin Slayer" - Person Talking

"_Goblin Slayer" -_ Person thinking

**"Goblin Slayer" -** Monster Talking

_**"Goblin Slayer" -**_ Spell

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It had been three days since his older sister had ceased to exist. That was when he decided to move. His sister had told him absolutely not to move from where he was, but she was no longer his sister, not more than a hunk of steak was a living cow.

The boy, only just turned ten, crawled carefully out from between the floorboards where he had been hiding. His pants were wet with his own excrement and unpleasantly itchy, but it was nothing he couldn't endure. More pressing was the pain of his stiff joints, and the agonizing effort of trying to keep the floorboards from squeaking. The clamor of the invaders was more distant now, thankfully, but still, there was no substitute for caution. After three days it would be excepted to be hungry, but he didn't felt any. Perhaps it was the mud he had stuffed in his mouth. His throat was as prickly and dry as the days in high summer when he had played until noon; He walked slowly toward the kitchen and saw the destruction on the room. A soup pot had been overturned, and a kitchen knife was missing. The water jug was shattered, but the bottom of it was still intact. He leaned over it like a dog, slurping down all he could before he had to come up for breath. If he had known that simple water could be so delicious, he would never have begged his sister to add sugar to his drinks. Then, finally, he sat down on the floor, not even taking the time to wipe his mouth; he felt a stinging pain in his eyes as he closed them abruptly and rubbed them with his hands. He gritted his teeth trying to control his urge to scream. After a few seconds, the pain subsided and he finally opened his eyes. He looked around and he felt his vision was off, all the colors of his surroundings have disappeared. Not only that he felt like he could see sounds and hear shapes, like using every sense at once. Feeling a bit dizzy, he decided to walk around the inside of the house.

He walked, carefully watching the destruction what was once his home. The dresser was in splinters, a violent mess, his sister's clothes pulled out and scattered everywhere. Among the debris, he spotted something glowing gold, he was surprised in seeing something with color after not seeing anything with it. Instinctively, he walked towards that shiny object. It was his father chest. He tried to remember what their mother and father had looked like, but as usual, he could summon only hazy images. They died when he was too young to remember and after that it was his older sister who raised him. His mother, a medicine woman, had (so he was told) died in an epidemic before he was old enough to really remember them. But his father… nobody exactly knew what exactly what he was… an adventure? A ranger? There were so many rumors about his father profession. There were many scratches over the chest but they weren't able to open. He tilted his head thinking how could he open? He didn't have a key… He remembered some stories about his sister knowing how to pick a lock, too bad she wasn't around anymore.

When he went to leave the house, he felt something through the bottom of his shoe. It was his sister's purse. Like the chest it was glowing gold, he picked her purse and started to examine. It was just a plain leather pouch, but it was sewn with a flower pattern. He heard the faint jangling of coins. He decided to opened it and like he thought there were a few gold coins in it, but there was also something else. An insignia with a shape of a triangle or a shape and style of an eagle's head. He couldn't understand why would she carry something like that? He tugged on the string and then hung the purse around his neck, tucking it inside his shirt. He made sure to close the purse tightly so that it would make no sound.

Slowly, he peeked out the door, making certain that they weren't around, and then went outside. As he imagined, all things outside lost their colors but were still bright enough so that he could see all things. The strangest thing was that he could see those creatures even some that were far away but they weren't on their normal green color, but they were all in bright red. He could hear excited voices in the distance. The crackling of a campfire. The sounds of cooking. Being able to see them and able to hear them, he formulated a plan, with these new abilities he could reach the main road and then proceed to the city. There he could ask help.

He had never been to town. He had no idea how far it might be or whether it was even possible to walk there. But it felt like his only choice. Then, suddenly, his knees buckled, and he stumbled. It seemed he didn't have the strength to stand.

"_But I must…go forward…" _

He began to crawl along the ground, forcing his body to move toward the road. His elbows and knees got scraped raw, but he ignored them and kept moving. For now he could see that none of them was going into his direction. He crawled single-mindedly down pathways, through bushes, past places he had been running happily around until just days earlier. He ignored the useless thoughts that bubbled unbidden into his mind; he focused on keeping his arms and legs moving.

After some time, he reached the fence that marked the border of the village. He looked to the sky and saw the stars and the twin moons. He slowly got up and started to walk on the town road, It would be the first time he had ever left his village, and it would be because his village had been destroyed by goblins.

**"GROBB…!"**

**"GOOBRRB! GRO!"**

But it seemed things would not be so simple, apparently they saw him getting up… Those creatures… Those goblins. They weren't that much taller than he was, as if they were just some brats from a neighboring village. But they were far, far more terrible. He knew because he had seen every minute of what they'd done. He knew why these creatures, normally reputed to dress in rags, had fresh, new outfits this evening.

He turned and saw two pairs of those little burning pupils turned in his direction.

'_They can see me.'_

The boy learned then that goblins could see in the dark, although the knowledge came too late to help him. He grabbed a stone in his right hand and stood. He threw the stone.

"GOBORR?!"

The goblin screamed, accompanied by a wet crunching sound. He tumbled to the ground, writhing, blood streaming from his nose. He clutched his hands to his face and made a sort of panicked whine.

Forcing his shaking legs to move, the boy picked up another rock and started running.

"GOOBRBRRB!"

The remaining goblin gibbering with rage started to chase after the boy. The boy run as fast as he could but knew that he couldn't run faster than that goblin in his current state. There was only one option. One option to survive and be free. He needed to fight. He stopped and turned to it.

'_Die, you filthy monster,'_ the boy thought. He gripped the stone as hard as he could. At that moment of rage, the boy felt his eyes burning but it didn't hurt. He saw the vile monster with a rusty spear coming in his direction in slow motion. When it tried to thrust him with its spear, the boy easily dodged and hit with everything he got its head with the stone. Blood flew from its head as his corpse fell flat on ground. The boy saw the glowing emanating from its body turning to colorless. The boy sighed and felt his legs turning to jelly, he didn't have any more strength to keep standing. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened he saw that his vision was normal again.

But he was not safe yet, he saw the goblin that he hit the nose and many others running in his direction. It was clear to him that this would be the end. The only real question was whether the end would come here, immediately, or over the next several days…

"I see now."

At that moment, there was a gust of cold wind from the west, such as the kind that blows at night. He didn't understand what had happened; he only registered a whistling, like a flute. Then the heads of the goblins in front of him went flying, and the sound changed to spurting blood. Suddenly, a person was standing in front of him, wearing a white hood.

"You got guts, kid," He before turning to the boy.

The boy looked at the his belt and saw the same in insignia that his sister had. The man knelt in front of him and started to analyze the kid. He saw that the boy had something special after seeing how he moved to kill that goblin.

"Are you hurt?" He asked the boy.

"N-n-no, sir!" He answered with a shaky voice.

"Good, let's leave this place. There is nothing more that we can do," he said as he helped the boy get into his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"To a new home, where you will be able to train your gifts and help people like you, do you want to come?"

"Yes, sir!" The kid answered without a single trace of doubt.

"Then welcome to brotherhood!" The man said with a smile appearing in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Final Test**

* * *

Capital city was considered the biggest and most important city. But with all the development it also comes with the cons. The city became too big for guards too keep an eye in everything that happened. Some people would take this exploit for granted.

**"Come on you lazy demon,"** shouted a rhea wearing a black cloak, **"we need to be quick!"**

**"I'm doing what I can. And I am imp!"** The imp was carrying, with both hands over his head, a big object covered with a white blanket.

The Rhea rolled its eyes. He watched the imp putting the object inside the wagon. The imp was 6 feet tall, had brownish skin, big ears and red eyes. He only wear black pants (of course he would prefer wear nothing but it was the rule of the city).

He stopped a moment to contemplate how easy it was to steal that object. Only three Steel adventures inside the building which were easily dealt by them. Then it was just a matter of picking the artifact. After loading the stolen property, the Rhea made signal for the driver to prepare the horses and as soon as the Rhea and Imp entered in the wagon, it started moving.

**"So... what is so special about these artifacts?"** Imp asked folding his arms.

**"These artifacts will help us in reviving the demon lord!"** Rhea answered with a rapid voice.

That made Imp raise an eyebrow. The demon lord was defeated 5 years ago by a group of adventurers, **"Why do you think this time will be different? The adventurers that defeated the demon lord are still alive!"**

**"Don't worry... things will be different this time."  
**

**"How can you say that?"  
**

**"Let's just say I have... some friends in the dark."**

The wagon suddenly stopped making the Rhea hold the wall of the wagon to not to fall. The Rhea had a bad feeling about this, have the authorities noticed what they have done already? The Imp and Rhea exited and run to the driver who had his head down. Rhea inspected the body; he saw a small dart in his neck and … a feather.

He heard a scream close to him and, recognizing the voice, he quickly turned. His eyes widened, his companion was on the floor, with what appear to be a man wearing a white hood with one hand holding imp's left shoulder and the other hand on its neck. The man slowly removed his hand from the neck, showing a blade coming from his leather bracer. Rhea felt a shiver down his spine, that man easily killed his best man, even the Steel adventures were no match for Imp. That man looked at the Rhea, who could swear that he saw two red eyes staring at him. Rhea turned on its heel and ran so quickly he was almost stumbled.

"**An assassin!**" Rhea yelled running for his life.

The assassin drew one knife and threw it; it struck in Rhea's left ankle which made him fall on the ground. Even so, the smaller creature crawled trying to escape, but it was in no vain. The assassin turned Rhea's back on the ground.

**"****Please spare me!"** Rhea said terrified.

"You, who had committed so many suffering to those who were innocent, doesn't deserve a chance," the man said in a monotone and calm voice. "Rest in peace"

* * *

"Ah excellent work my apprentice," Said a man appearing behind the assassin, he too was wearing a white hood but his appearance showed an older man close to the forties and had a black beard.

The assassin bowed in respect to his master, "thank you! But it is all thanks to you, if it wasn't for you, the goblins would have killed me when I was just a little boy."

His master walked to him and put his heavy hand on his shoulder, "come, your last test is waiting for you."

"You have located where the Rhea's headquarter is?" The assassin said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes… and you are going alone," Master said with a stern face, "it will be your first time that you are going alone… I also want to warn you that the place is guarded by goblins"

"Goblins…?" he asked. The assassin felt a knot in his stomach, it wasn't the first time that he faced goblins, he and his master have entered plenty of times in goblins' caves to train. But it would be the first time that he would face him alone. Something was burning inside of him.

"Yep…" Master said taking some gold coins from his pouch, "Since I want for you think on your own, I won't give you supplies. You must buy your own equipment for this one. There must be a workshop in this town, in the morning you will buy your equipment and go on your quest. Now remember don't let your emotions take control of you, your mind is your greatest weapon; those who do not think ahead die first. Be cautious."

He nodded, took the gold coins and put on the purse that once belonged to her sister.

"Now, before you start your hunt for goblins we need to look what were they were storing in the carriage," Master said as he walked to the wagon.

"Artifacts. They plan to use artifacts to revive the demon lord… I heard them." The assassin said walking along with his Master.

"Oh that would be troublesome. Good thing that you stopped them."

Master entered in the wagon and examined the objects as the assassin waited outside. It was still earlier to dawn, but there was always the possibility for some guards to see them, it wasn't their job to tell them what happened and also this kind of thing always ended in a misunderstanding.

"The artifacts they were taking were some old lamps, a mirror to talk to the deaths and a book… They were probably thinking into doing a necromancy ritual…"

"What to do with them?"

"I'm going to burn the book… it's too dangerous" He said as exited the wagon carrying the book.

He put the book on ground and then threw a match with fire on it.

"… Let's go to the inn… Your final test will start soon…" Master said as he turned his back to the wagon. The assassin followed short after.

* * *

Two hours have passed, but the assassin still wasn't able to sleep, he was sitting on the bed restless, he couldn't take his mind of the simple task ahead… killing goblins. He sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to have some sleep he decided to take a stroll in the city. He decided to wear some civilians clothes so that no guard thinks that he was a thug, he did however decided to take three knives, a short sword in case he needed.

He walked on the empty streets of Capital city and although he walked looking at the green moon he was cautious. His master said whatever you do, always be on alert you never know if an enemy is spying you or will try to kill you. He wanted to make his master proud but the truth was, he thought that if his master could see him now he would be ashamed: being anxious about a mission, nervous in not knowing what to pick for the adventure… Was he ready to face them alone? Would this time be different than when he was just a kid? He wasn't certain...

His line of thought was cut when he heard someone walking in his direction; instinctively he put one hand in one of his knives. He saw honey blonde-haired girl wearing a light blue dress, she appeared to be contemplating the city since she kept looking to a building without a single worry in the world. The assassin saw that she was not threat and dropped the knife. She noticed the man who was looking at her and smiled gently at him.

"Trouble to sleep?" she asked him getting closer to him.

He arched one eyebrow surprised, "Yeah… You?"

"Same… This is my last day in the capital city, after today I'm moving to the frontier."

"Is that so?"

"It is…" She smiled sweetly to him. Somehow she felt comfortable with him.

She started to stare at him, he looked a bit younger than her and judging by his appearance, it seemed likely he was an adventurer.

"Hmmm, I guess you are going to participate in a quest tomorrow," she said putting her index finger in the chin.

"Yes, you are correct," he answered thinking there was no problem telling that.

"And what quest are you planning to go?"

"Kill goblins," he said with a calm voice. There was no sound of anxiety or proud in his voice.

For the first time, something other than a smile crossed her face. Surprise and a hint of confusion.

"Er, uh… And you plan to go alone in this quest? It's dangerous without a party."

The boy paused in thought for a moment, and then said, "It's no problem. I need to do this alone."

She was surprised by what he said but then a soft smiled appeared in her face, "you truly look like an interesting person."

"You think?" he said with a hit of surprise.

"Yeah I think so."

"Hmmm… Your husband won't be worried that you are outside now?" he asked noticing a ring in her left hand.

Her eyes widened as she quickly retracted and quickly hide her left hand with her right hand.

"It's not like that!" She shouted as blush appeared on her cheeks.

"… Okay." He shrugged, "I better get going. I don't want be tired for tomorrow."

"Right…" she said somehow disappointed. If she could, she would like to stay and talk to him some more.

"I hope we see each other again." She said smiling to him.

"Yes," he said shortly and then started to walk to the inn. For a few moments, the blonde girl watched him as he walked away from her. He took a few steps and stopped.

"Thank you," he said loud enough just for her to hear, "I feel more confident after speaking to you."

She felt her own cheeks flush.

"Come back safely!" She replied waving her hand.

He went silently on. She let out a breath and gently felt a breeze touching her face. She really wish to see him again.

* * *

"Welcome to my workshop! How may I help you?" A man behind the counter of the workshop shouted seeing a new adventurer entering in his store.

He looked a middle-aged Caucasian man with a well-built body. He has a shaved head and long black beard. We was wearing a white undershirt beneath a green forger apron, black gloves, dark pants and brown boots.

A young person came into the workshop, walking boldly yet nonchalantly.

"I need equipment for my quest."

The old man took a look at the new adventure that came in. His body appeared to be well fit for an adventurer but he looked young, like those who just turned into an adult and wanted to be an adventurer. He, the master of the workshop, heaved a sigh. This was too familiar to him. Some bright-eyed young person came in, having been raised on stories of adventure and now convinced that they, too, were a hero in waiting. It frustrated him how many lives were thrown away because of that.

"Do you have coin?"

"Yes," the boy said, then removed a small leather pouch from his pocket and set it on the counter. It jangled as the money inside settled.

The old man prodded open the pouch with one finger, then took out one of the gold coins inside and bit down on it. It wasn't just leaf. These were the real thing.

The grizzled shopkeeper brushed the flower pattern sewn into the purse, then eyed the boy. "Made off with Mommy's purse, did we? Or perhaps Sister's?"

"… Is from my sister…"

The shop keeper almost laughed with himself. Was the kid joking or not? Either way, this was real gold in front of him and a customer with cash was a customer he would do business with.

"Right, then. What is it you want?"

"Tough leather armor and, if you have, one metal cestus."

"Oh-ho," the old man breathed. At least this one knew what to buy. "You clearly are a fighter. Are you a monk?"

"No, I need the cestus as my last weapon. If all my weapons break I, at least, can punch my way out. I need a hand without a cestus so I can throw knives and daggers more easily." The assassin replied with a monotone voice.

"Oh-ho, somebody did his homework. And for a weapon?"

"Two swords… One-handed."

"Hm? Do you have experience fighting with a sword in each hand?"

"Yes…"

The old man didn't know if the boy was thinking too much of himself or that he was really that skilled.

"Anyway I think this is the one for you." Without pausing, the old man grabbed two blades lined up behind the counter and handed it over. It was a steel sword. There was nothing especially unique about it, but it was a perfectly sturdy, serviceable weapon.

The boy took them, he moved to the center of the store. He started to swing both blades, testing their weight and how they were going to perform in his style. The Oldman looked at his movements, noticing that he indeed know how to use it.

"That will do," The assassin said and put the swords in a sheath in one side and the other.

"The leather armor is on the shelf back there. Why don't you take a small shield too?" The old man suggested.

The assassin put a hand in his chin. He didn't usually use a shield in his training, most of time it did get in the way. But whenever he and his master went to face a monster, they always needed something to protect theirselves against monsters' attacks and since he was not as skilled as his master with a sword…

"All right. I will take it."

The assassin marched over to where the armor and the shield were. The furtive way in which he took some armor from the table and a shield from the wall made it look almost as if he were stealing them. The old man allowed himself to look nearly impressed for a moment.

He put on the armor relatively quick, then strapped the shield to his arm. It was small and round, and in addition to the strap, it had a handle.

"Where is the cestus?"

"Wait a second here," the shopkeeper went behind the curtain and brought a metal cestus.

The assassin put the metal glove on his left hand and started to flex and extend so that he get used to.

"Anything else?" the shopkeeper asked.

"I need knives, potions and antidotes." The boy said going to the counter.

"Sure."

He pulled out four bottle and 5 knives from behind the counter.

"Good," the boy said and put the bottles into his item bag.

"How much do I have left?"

"About this much," the old man said, pouring the contents of the purse onto the counter. He collected a dozen or so of the gold coins and swept them behind the counter.

"Is there anything else I should have?"

"Hmm, let's see, now… An Adventurer's Toolkit, a dagger… maybe a helmet?"

"A helmet?"

"Wait right there. I've a cheap one."

The boss walked back into the workshop's storeroom. After a few minutes, the old boss emerged from the storeroom.

"I'd suggest you wear one of these," he said. "If you're not too worried about whether people can see your face."

"No… I prefer that people don't recognize me," the youngling said as he inspected the helmet.

* * *

A few minutes later, a young man marched through the city nothing special to attract attention. For everyone, nothing more than an adventurer going on his mission. Nobody would notice, if he never came back. Nobody at all.

But for him, something was burning inside of him. He accepted his mission, bought his equipment and he would not fail. He was an assassin and he will slay goblins.


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Quest**

* * *

For this goblin, everything was just the worst, the worst, the worst.

They were deep in a claustrophobic little hole that could not be called comfortable by any stretch of the imagination. And he had been posted as a guard today. he scrutinized the spear he was holding. It had a metal tip and an oak wood shaft, but the shaft had been viciously snapped halfway down.

He yamned as he walked at tunnels thinking, **'this is boring, how much longer do we have to wait?'**

It's been hours since they saw their master, his last order was to keep on guard and that soon they were going to attack a new village for their work... If he didn't appear soon, they would attack the nearst village soon.

Then he heard a sound, he looked around trying to find the source. It couldn't be an adventurer. Those stupid adventures couldn't see in the dark and always walked carrying a torch. But before he could discover what it was, he felt a sharp pain in his head before falling in his knees already dead.

"That's three…" A man calmly said to himself as he calmly, walked to that dead goblin.

He retrieved his sword and inspected it. It was starting to lose its edge, since it kill other goblins.

'Should have known… this kind of sword gets dull quickly after killing three to four beasts… Need to be creative for this…'

He followed the path where it didn't have goblins, taking care in not making any noises. He knew that goblins have better hearing than normal humans, so being extra quiet was a necessity. He arrived what looked like a small study room, with a table, books on the floor but what really stood out was symbols marked in blood, ancient writings that he couldn't understand and the creepiest of all: a woman with her guts opened, was tied up, spread-eagled as if to deliberately expose her, with black metal chains.

'So I take that he tried some kind of ritual before the rob...'

Not paying much attention to his surroundings, he decided to invastigate what was glowing gold on that room. Under the table, there was a small chest made of blackwood. He picked two instruments from one of his pouches and started lockpicking the chest and after a few seconds he managed to open. What he founded was something he never see before, it was some kind of a disc with 21 centimeters of diameters with a hole in the middle.

'I don't know what this is… I should probably take to my master. He will know what to do,' He thought as put the disc in his biggest pouch.

With that done, he needed to solve another problem. Goblins. He used his eagle vision once again and counted how many goblins. There were 20 goblins. That was problematic. Fighting in an open space against this many goblins would be bad. If only he was skilled as his master that in one swipe could kill 5 heads that wouldn't be a problem. But he wasn't that skilled to do that… He looked at books and at chains…

'Hm… better than anything…'

* * *

The goblins were at their limit. That cave pleasantly dank, but this wait was growing unbearable. Since their master was taking so long to appear, they thought he was already dead, but that was fine. What mattered were their own kind. If that master wasn't going to bring food and women, they were going to find theirselves. Attack a near village, rape the women and eat their fleshes. They sang an awful goblin song as they rowed along, completely out of sync with one another.

They started to twitch their ears, they heard noises and then they smelled… something burning. It could only mean one thing. Adventurers. Probably an adventurer's lantern. Most unfortunately, humans needed light, for the dark made them blind. In the depths of these lightless holes, the goblins were at their strongest. Their faces twisted with desire, spittle dribbling from their mouths. 5 goblins decided to investigate, thinking that they were being the ones to enjoy first. They hoped it was woman or a female elf.

They run the tunnel and saw a large curtain of smoke, but that didn't stopped. If they attacked together they could win anything, or so the goblins believed, whatever the reality might have been. And that made them dangerous. The thought that they might still be weak even in a group never once crossed their minds. Flush with the assurance of victory, they went toward the smoke, all unassuming.

It didn't take long to one of the goblins to run pass the smoke, but he didn't see any adventurers. In fact, he only saw a bonfire made of burning books. He turn around expecting to see his companions but instead he saw a man - a human warrior in a dirty helmet and leather armor. At his hip was a sword, on his arm was a small, round shield- walking holding a steel chain with a dagger tied at the end.

"That's make 7…" The assassin said spinning the chain.

The goblin concluded that his fellow goblins were killed by this man, not wanting to take his chance against a man who killed 4 other goblins he decided to flee. It only took time for him, to turn and take a few steeps to feel something in his throat. He put his left hand where his throat was and discovered that his throat was pierced what looked like a dagger.

"GET OVER HERE!" The assassin said pulling the goblin to him.

The goblin was pulled by the assassin and when he was close, the assassin smashed his head with his shield killing it. He pulled the dagger from the goblins corpse and looked to smoke.

'That scream should alert the other goblins,' he thought as picked knives from his belt, 'Still it's a shame that I have to use their weapons since one of my swords got dulled after killing just 7 goblins.'

As he predicted all the goblins were running in his direction, in an open field he could be in trouble dealing with 15 goblins but in a narrow tunnel numbers wouldn't make a difference and more importantly they couldn't see in the smoke… he could.

As the goblins started running in his direction, He threw the knives aiming at their throats. They didn't even have a chance to react since they couldn't see coming. 1… 2… 3… one by one the goblins started to fall until he was out of knives.

"Time to finish this," He said as he drew his sword.

In the next instant, he snatched a lance from the floor and Assassin run to the curtain of smoke —and then through—to his enemies.

Three goblins run to his direction, weapons in hand. But what of them?

"sixteen, seventeen… eighteen!"

"**GROOB?!"**

With the sword in his right hand, he delivered a critical hit, rending the throat of the goblin that stood just in front of him.

The creature frothed blood; Assassin kicked him away, freeing his sword, which he then used his small shield to crack the skull of the creature coming in from his right. The goblin stumbled and Assassin stabbed him dead without a second thought. He let go of his sword and allowed it to fall with the body.

"Nineteen..."

Just one more left. He turned his head to the last goblin. This last goblin was still trying to figure out where were his companions. The assassin leaped forward and drove his sword through the creature's heart.

"… And that makes twenty…"

* * *

He walked out of the cave and looked at sky. There was still light outside but the color of the sun was orange already. As he walked back to the city… he couldn't shake this strange feeling.

'… I was able to kill the goblins, didn't took any major damage… but why do I feel… empty?'

'I thought killing the goblins, would give me comfort, my revenge against the ones that killed my sister… or would make feel strong now that kill them by my own… But nothing changed…'

* * *

Early in the evening, Assassin returned to the Capital city. He took a few steps inside the city when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Master," He said turning to his master and bowing to him.

"Good work with the goblins," Master said with a small smile in his face.

"Were you… observing as I killed the goblins?"

"No… But if you are here then it means the goblins are dead, am I right?"

The assassin nodded.

"Now come! With have much to discuss…"

Master led the way out, cautiously, making sure the coast was clear before they set off by a labyrinthine route through back alleys and seedy lanes and skirting the edges of markets. As they walked, the younger of the duo told what transpired in the cave, how he killed and what he found.

"There was an object that I never seen before. It wasn't a weapon, I think it's an artifact but like I said it doesn't resemble with anything that I saw before."

"Did you brought it with you?" Master said looking at him.

"Yes is with me."

"Good… We can investigate when we arrive."

"There is also something that is bothering me… In the cave there were only normal goblins. No hob, no shaman, no champion and they weren't that well prepared… Why in such important quest, why that imp didn't have an army more prepared if he planned to resurrect the demon lord?"

"… If my suspects are correct, then maybe is related with the artifact that you found…" Master replied putting his index finger and the thumb in the chin.

"Still I am surprise with what you chose to wear," he said taking a look in his armor. "You look menacing."

"Needed something to protect my head… But I didn't know that common swords can get dull so easy."

"Not always we have a magical sword or a sword with a better quality. Welcome to the real world."

They arrived at their destination and found men and women gathered in their hideout. A fire blazed on a hearth in the middle of the floor.

"What is this?" The youngling asked confused.

"This, my pupil, is the ceremony. Your ceremony," his master replied with a big smile plastered in his face., "after this ceremony you will truly become an assassin."

"Yes indeed, child." An old man with a long white beard and white short hair said taking a step forward in their direction. "I am Grand Master of the Assassins. I was once master of your Master, now I lead the assassins to preserve the future of mankind and freedom. Like you, and every men and women here."

The Grand Master looked like he was in his Seventies, wearing a black robe over a white tunic and an assassin belt.

Assassin, amazed, looked at faces of every man and woman there.

"Is that so?" He said in the end.

"Yes… Now it's time!"

After they had greeted each other and taken their places, the Grand Master stood in the middle of the room and intoned:

"Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine: The Wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words. We work in the Dark, to serve the Light. We are Assassins."

Master stood in turn and addressed his pupil.

"We dedicate our lives to protecting the freedom of humanity. We all once stood at a fire similar to this one, engaged in the same task. Now, I offer the choice to you: of joining us."

Master extended his hand and Assassin placed his in his. Grand Master withdrew from the fire the familiar branding iron ending in two small semicircles like the letter _C_, which could be brought together by means of a lever in the handle.

"There are those who blindly follow the true, but remember. Nothing is true, Everything is permitted." Grand Master said gravely. And the others repeated the words after him.

Grand Master now solemnly applied the branding iron to Assassin's ring finger and closed the clamp, so that the mark of a ring was burned there forever.

It seared the flesh and there was a burning smell but Assassin did not flinch. Grand Master removed the iron and put it safely to one side.

"And now it is time," said Grand Master, "for our newest member to take his Leap of Faith."

They made their way to the Church of the Supreme God in Capital City and climbed its bell tower. Carefully guided by Master and Grand Master.

Assassin glanced over the edge of the bell-tower. Far below, a number of bales of hay had been stacked a short distance away in various locations around the campanile. It seemed impossible that from this height anyone could direct their fall accurately enough to land on one of those tiny targets, but that is what Grand Master now did, his cloak flying in the wind as he leapt. His companions followed suit, and Assassin watched with a admiration as each made perfect landings and then gathered, looking up at him with what he hoped were encouraging expressions on their faces.

Used as he was to bounding over rooftops, he had never faced a leap of faith from such a height as this. The hay-bales seemed the size of slices of polenta, but he knew that there was no other way for him to reach the ground again but this; He took two or three deep breaths and then cast himself outwards and downwards into the night, arms aloft in a perfect swallow dive.

The fall seemed to take hours and the wind whistled past his ears, ruffling and shaking his clothing and his hair. Then the hay-bales rushed up to meet him. At the last moment, he shut his eyes...

... And crashed down into the hay! All the breath was knocked from his body, but as he got shakily to his feet he found that nothing was broken, and that he was, in fact, elated.

"Welcome to our Order—our Brotherhood," Grand Master told formally.


	4. Chapter 4

**TUTORIAL**

* * *

At that night found Assassin, Master and Grand Master sitting around the big trestle table in their hideout. The peculiar artefact which Imp had set so much store by lay before them, and they all regarded it with curiosity and awe.

"It's fascinating," Master was saying. "I never see something like this… It appears to be something from the gods!"

"We must take to our main headquarter to study," Grand Master as he picked with his hand, "It's made of materials that really shouldn't, in all logic, exist, and yet this is clearly a very ancient device."

Master looked at the Assassin, "As for you, we need to talk. It's time for you assignment."

"What should I do, Master?" Assassin said bowing to his master.

"You will be placed in the frontier. It's a strategic point for us. Act as an adventurer and wait for your missions there." His master explained.

Master, then, removed the hood that he was wearing, confusing his pupil.

"Master, why are you taking your hood?" Assassin hardly saw his Master taking off his hood.

"I am retiring myself from the field. I will keep helping the assassin but not in the frontline anymore," Master said with a mix of sadness and relieve, "but this legacy must not die. Someone must continue. So I want you, my pupil, to take my colors and keep my legacy."

"Master… I…"

The Assassin was lost in words… He never thought that he could be like his Master; he thought he was far superior then anyone and could never match his skills. But if he could at least make him proud…

"I will not fail Master…"

Master smiled to him, "I know you will make great things for this world. Oh and I also have a surprise for you. When you get there, go to the workshop. There's a blacksmith that is part of our creed. He will give your new gear for your new life. With that said… Are you ready for this?"

"I am!" He said as what look like a red dot appeared in his helmet.

* * *

_Some time later…_

* * *

"Here, cows! Come on!"

A young woman was walking in her farm alongside her uncle's cows so that they could eat and fatten up. Her chest and her bottom stood out as especially round, almost embarrassingly so. She wondered why she was so much more developed than other girls her age (she was only thirteen). Maybe she had just hit her growth spurt. Her generous figure, however, didn't make her at all happy. She left her long hair to fall over her face.

The spring sunlight was pleasantly warm, a breeze running through the daisies that bloomed on the hilltop. Despite the lovely moment, her heart felt heavy and gray. She looked at the blue sky above her…

It was already five years ago. Or was it just five years ago? Five years since her village was destroyed, five years since she lost her parents and … him. Of all the things when she used to live there, she remembered the most was… him…

She could still remember clearly why they had fought.

She must have been about eight years old.

She had been invited to come help with the cows on her uncle's farm, as the animals were about to give birth. Looking back now, she knew that it was just an excuse to give his niece a chance to enjoy herself, but at the time, she had been totally unaware of that.

She would go to town, get a job, and get to ride in a carriage all by herself. She was overflowing with joy and excitement. She felt like she had suddenly become a real grown-up. Now she knew how foolish that was.

She remembered bragging to him: "Pretty cool, huh! You've never even been to town, have you?"

The boy lived next door to her and was two years older than her. Maybe that was why her condescending tone rankled him so much.

It was why she couldn't bring herself to simply say, "Want to come with me?" She wanted him to be the one to say he wanted to go so that she could puff out her chest proudly and say, "Sure!"

But he just stood there with his fists clenched, staring at the ground.

The proximate cause of what she said next was very small. He shouted something, then she shouted something back, and the two of them got worked up over it. The fight ended with both of them weeping copiously.

She never was able to make herself apologize to him. The argument went on until his older sister picked him up.

When she got into the carriage the next day, only her parents were there to see her off.

It meant the last thing she had ever seen of him was his back as his sister led him to their house, his hand in hers. She never saw him again.

'If only I invited him…' She thought to herself.

Ever since then, she being living with her uncle, but it only brought each other grief. It would be best if she could get him to just leave her alone, but she couldn't abide the thought of letting him raise her without doing anything in return. For that matter, she wouldn't be able to do anything on her own. She let out a deep sigh.

She realized the cows had wandered to the border of the farm while she was lost in these thoughts.

She ran to the side of the cows when she saw an adventurer. He was wearing a cheap helmet and leather armor. At first she thought he looked terrifying, but then something about him was intriguing. She found herself oddly discomfited; she blushed and tried to shrink into herself.

"Here, cows!" She called, trying to distract herself, but her shout came out almost in a whisper.

'Shut it out. Forget everything except for what you have to do right now. The cows. Call the cows and then get off this road, quickly.'

But she couldn't control herself anymore… there was something about that adventurer that fixed her. But… What could be?

He passed in front of her with only the border separating them, he never looked at her but she couldn't take her eyes of him. And when she saw his back, something familiar triggered in her. She rubbed her eyes with her sleeve.

'No. There's no way.'

There was no way, but…

"…"

She stood silent, transfixed, unable to move a muscle. 'Could it be him?'

* * *

_In the Frontier_

* * *

The Smith of the frontier hated the spring. It was this season that kids would come trying to become adventurers. He thought they were a bunch of idiots. Some bright-eyed young person came in, having been raised on stories of adventure and now convinced that they, too, were a hero in waiting. The sum total of these kids' knowledge consisted of some mangled ballad they had heard belted out by a drunken barfly in a tavern somewhere. And in the end, most of them ended up dead or worse.

He sighed and started packing some tobacco shavings into his pipe to enjoy a moment's relaxation before a new young adventurer entered. And in 5 minutes an adventurer entered.

* * *

The Assassin entered on the workshop that his mastered told him to go when he arrive at the frontier. It didn't have anything special at first glance; it looked like exactly like the workshop of the Capital city. He saw the master of the workshop sitting behind a counter. He looked short with a robust-looking old man with thinning white hair on his head, wearing a blacksmith apron and black gloves.

"Hmmm? What can I help you?" The old man asked with little interest in him.

He took from his pouch a letter and gave to the Smith. He opened the letter and a grin started to appear as he read the letter.

"Hmmm… And here I was thinking that nothing interesting was going to happen," he said looking to the youngling, "come! Follow me!"

The short man walked to a door behind the counter followed by the young assassin. They entered in what looked like a second workshop but it looked like darker and more disorganized.

"Sorry for the mess, it's not every day I let another assassin enter here…" Smith said as he walked to a wardrobe at the end of the room.

"You are from the creed too?" Assassin asked as he looked at wall. There were maps, weapons some dummies, notebooks scattered around the room.

"Well, I may not be agile like your master, but I also had my share of fight. I created many weapons for him and we developed many techniques together," he said as he picked a wood box from the wardrobe.

He picked the box and brought in front of the young man. Assassin opened the box and saw that it contained a white hood, a long sword, proper to use with two hands, two short swords, a belt that he could stock 10 knives for him to throw, a dart rope, and two bracers which one was a leather bracer and one metal bracer that he didn't recognized.

"Your master didn't want for you to go without some equipment," Smith said as he picked the bracers, "As you might already know those are your hidden blades. This one with metal it can be used to block attack. It might not be efficient as a shield but you will be able to protect yourself from strong attack and won't lose mobility like a shield."

The old man then picked the long sword, "This is a silver sword. Use it to kill stronger and bigger monsters."

And lastly, "And here is your hood. Your hood is made of elvish fabric; I don't have to say that means is really expensive for that. Furthermore there is a seal on the tip of the hood, which will deflect any kind of flying object that is coming to your head, so you don't have to worry if someone throws a stone or an arrow at your head. Also the fabric is very resistant; it will protect you better than a chainmail so wear it under your armor. Any question?"

"Actually I have request."

Smith raised an eyebrow and the Assassin took off his helmet.

"Do you have a mask that protects the nose and mouth?" He asked putting his helmet on the floor.

"Why do you need that?" the shorter man asked folding his arms.

"Before coming to frontier I had to slay goblins in a cave, I used smoke to attract the goblins and used the smoke to not be seen, but I had to hold my breath while walking in the smoke. Then I realized I'm too vulnerable for any kind of gas attack. So I need something that filters the air or at least doesn't make gas attack hit me so fast."

"Hmmm interesting. I don't have but I might be able to craft one but I will need some money for the job." Smith said as he was starting to like the way that kid think.

Assassin nodded and then proceeded in putting his new robes. He took off his leather armor and shirt staying with only his pants. After putting his new hood, a strange power surged through him. He lowered the hood and the smith smirked.

"Now you look like the old man…"

* * *

"Excuse meee! I'd like to register as an adventurer, please!"

"Wow look! There is a troll in the mountain!"

"Sorry—could you grab three bags of gold coins from the safe?"

"Have you heard about the tail of ogres and onions?"

"Can someone get me a stamina potion?"

"The map! Where's the map?"

"It's on top of the— Here, I'll get it!"

"I wanna slay dragon! Give me a big dragon!"

It was a busy day on Adventurers Guild. Not only was spring, the time where most newbies appear but it was also the day when the guild receive so many new quests. To make things worse, the guild has just employed a new girl to work as guild girl.

It was all too new for her. All her training in the Capital City hasn't prepared her for all this craziness. There was so much to learn, and she had overtime every day. She didn't even have much time to get ready in that morning; all she was able to do was slap on a little makeup and braid her hair. And now she was taking a report from an adventurer who just came back from a quest.

"You," said Guild Girl, an unnatural smile pasted on her face, "are considered an outstanding adventurer."

"Really?!"

"Yes, everyone says you have big prospects for the future…"

"Well, now! Awesome…! I sure appreciate bein' appreciated!" The adventurer holding a spear said poiting to himself. "And look I was even able to get this powerful ring! Pretty cool huh?"

Guild Girl sighed mentally. She wasn't having the best time with this adventurer. She hated those flippant young adventurers who were all talk. They focused on raising people's impressions of them, while avoiding responsibility and real work, always looking for the easiest ways to turn a profit.

Everyone had that side to them; she couldn't condemn them for it. They were free to think that was good and fine, but…

'I'm free not to like them very much for it, too.'

"Welcome to the Adventurers Guild! What can I do for you today?"

"If you don't mind, then, I'd like to register."

That voice coming from the person that her colleague was talking, she recognized. She looked to her right seeing a young man with a white hood and leather armor.

'This voice… This face… I recognize!'

Guild Girl bolted upright and pointed to him.

"IT'S YOU! From the Capital city!" She yelled startling everyone.

The assassin turned to her, surprised with her reaction.

"… Yes I am," he replied nodding with his head.

"I knew it! Why didn't tell me you were also coming to this city?" She asked finally giving a genuine smile. As for Spearman, he stood by with a choked expression, he never saw her giving this expression before. He hated that she was this happy for this other man.

Assassin glanced at Spearman. He realized Spearman had fixed him with a cold glare. He then took a look at Spearman.

"Oh! So that must be your fiancé!" Assassin said pointing to the Spearman, "I apologize if I interrupted something."

Both of them blushed being caught off guard. For a moment Spearman thought about his future with Guild Girl… Marrying her… having a kid… It was too good to be true.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Guild Girl yelled pointing to her ring, "I am not wearing this ring because I am in a relationship with someone!"

"Oh so you are single then?" Spearman asked as a new smile appeared in his face.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air and leaving the counter furious.

"Wait! I still haven't finished my report!" Spearman said as he followed her to the kitchen.

The receptionist who was talking to Assassin started to giggle, "Thank you. I think it will be good for the guild you being here."

"You think so?" Assassin asked raising an eyebrow.

The receptionist nodded as she delivered the Adventure Sheet for him. It didn't take too long for him to fill sheet and give the sheet back.

"Okay it looks like everything is in order… Hm… you have a beautiful letter!" The receptionist said surprised.

She took a porcelain tag from the drawer and put the information on the tag as carefully as she could, being sure she got everything. Name, gender, age, class, hair color, eye color, weight, skills…

Then she slid the tag across the desk to him: a level marker for Porcelain, the tenth and lowest rank.

"This will serve as your identification. We call it your 'Status.' Although," she explained, "it doesn't say anything we can't figure out by looking at you. It will be used to corroborate your identity if anything happens to you, so try not to lose it."

He nodded not fazed with her last sentence.

"Quests are posted over there." She indicated a corkboard that covered almost an entire wall. "Choose ones that are appropriate to your level, of course."

"Well, that's it for registration. Happy hunting!"

"Thanks." He said in a calm tone.

The assassin then started to look around, there were many adventurers here. Most of them were humans but there were some rheas, two or three elves, a padfoot, a half man half demon, three lizards… but none of them looked like an enemy. They looked so carefree, like there were no monster or dangerous in the world. He also noticed that the guild was connected to a tavern and to the workshop. He decided to activate his eagle vision and see if there were an enemy or something wrong happening here… and to no surprise he didn't find anything.

"It would be too easy if that worked…" He muttered to himself.

* * *

After looking at the guild and the adventurers, the young adult was a bit lost now. He was now sitting in a chair in the tavern thinking, what he should do now? Should he wait for orders? Should he investigate the city and look for if there was someone working for the Dark Gods? Or maybe…

"Oh there you are!" He heard a voice coming from his right cutting his line of thought.

He turned to the right and saw the blonde girl from the registration walking to him carrying two cups of teas.

"Is there anything wrong, Guild Girl?"

"No! I came here to apologize," she replied blushing a little, "I shouldn't have yelled back there."

'Why this adventurer is affecting me like that?' She thought shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that you were married with Spearman just because you two were wearing a ring," He said sincerely worried that he did something wrong.

"Thank you. I brought some tea. I don't know if you like but…" She put the cup in front of him, "I think it would be nice for us to sit and talk a little bit so we don't have any more misunderstanding. So-"

"Help us! You gotta help us! Gawblins! They are coming to my farmer!"

Guild Girl and Assassin turned to the guild's door, seeing a farmer crying running to the counter.

Guild Girl quickly ran to her place to help the farmer. The farmer looked in the middle of his thirties. He had brown hair, a pencil mustache and was wearing white shirt with grey pants.

"Hello! I'm Guild Girl, how can I help you?" She said trying to put a smile.

"You got to help me! My farmer! We saw goblins! Somebody needs to exterminate them." Farmer said as he tried holding the tears.

"Okay, everything will be alright! I just need you to fill this first," she said pulling a sheet.

The farmer clutched the paper so tightly it crumpled, and Guild Girl pulled out a fresh sheet. This was nothing unusual at the Adventurers Guild. The farmer's hand quaked as he wrote. Each time he made a mistake, Guild Girl was ready with a new quest sheet.

"Please! Somebody needs to help me quickly. If something happens to my… I… I…"

"Don't worry, sir. Some adventurers will be by within a few days to slay your goblins." No matter how she felt inside, her smile never faltered. The villager didn't relaxe with that statement.

"NO! We need someone now! I can feel it! They will attack soon! My farmer will be gone if someone doesn't help! I can't let this happen… not again…"

Guild Girl felt terrible about this. And to make things worse, she knew that that no adventurer hunter in a resplendent armor, gallantly was going to fight off the goblins. She knew better. She knew that even if someone accepted would be Porcelain-ranked. Total beginners. What could she do to help this poor man?

"I will help you."

Guild Girl raised her head and saw a dark figure standing behind the villager. It was the adventurer that not long ago was having a chat.

"You! You can't! You can't think you alone can handle a group of-"

"Thank you!" The farmer turned and hugged the assassin who was not expecting this kind of reaction. Awkwardly, Assassin tapped his shoulder for him to let it go.

Guild Girl rolled her eyes. She knew that now it was too late now. She looked on the sheet, trying to make sense of letters that crawled like worms across the page. They were hardly legible.

"It looks like the paperwork is in order. Do you have the reward with you?"

"Sure enough." The farmer said as he took out a sack. Guild Girl accepted it without a waver in her perfect smile. It was terribly heavy…

The sack was filled mostly with silver ones but there wasn't a single gold coin in the bag.

Guild Girl took a set of scales from underneath the counter. The value of the coins would be measured against an established weight.

"All right, I've confirmed the amount," she said after a moment. "You're all set here."

"OK. So let's get going to adventurer!" The villager said pulling the young man to the door.

"OK... OK… you don't have to do this…" Assassin protested being pulled.

"Be careful out there!" She shouted as watched him go,

After they left, she let out a sigh.

"I can't believe I let him go…" She whispered to herself while looking at the ceiling.

Did she just send a newbie to his death and let a farm be destroyed? Just thinking about it made her stomach knot. It hung over her like a cloud. She didn't even have time to explain how dangerous it was to go in a goblin hunt alone… Now that she thought about, didn't he already go in a quest in the Capital city?

'Why is he here? Why did he register himself again if he was already an adventurer there?'

"Wow! You really are thinking that much about that novice?" The inspector provocatively said chuckling to herself.

"What? No!" She once again yelled and turned pointedly away.

Inspector laughed with herself, 'I never seem someone get on her nerves so much or that way… I guess things will be very interesting.~'

* * *

**A/N: I'm not the best in description as you guys can see. So I am going to describe here what Goblin Slayer would look like now with the robes:**

**It would like he wearing Altair attires under his normal armour (with exception of his helmet that his changed for the hood), using Altair belt and carrying the long sword over his right shoulder.**

**If there is any question I'm happy to answer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Strange?**

* * *

The Farmer walked to his home in a rush followed by Assassin.

"We are nearly there!" The Farmer screamed seeing his farm not very far from there.

"Okay... I appreciate that you are not pulling me anymore."

"Sorry about that… I saw goblins lurking around this morning, I'm sure that if nothing is done I will lose my only family. I'm grateful that you come when I asked." The farmer answered embarrassed.

'I'm more surprised than you…' Assassin thought folding his arms and looking to the sky, "Somehow I couldn't let this happen… not on my watch at least…'

Assassin started to investigate the area, looking for tracks or any damage on property that looked like that a goblin did. After a few minutes he found footprints near the border of the farm. They appeared to be from one goblin.

"You might be right… They might attack to night… Is there a cave around here?" He asked looking to Farmer.

"No there isn't a cave. The only mountain that could have a cave is miles from here…" Farmer said confident.

That surprised the young man, that could mean one thing.

"Wanderers then… If they are wanderers I must find their camp before the attack. You need to bring your family to the safest place on your farm."

"Right, I think it's the barn. It's the only place where we have a lock."

"It will have to do… Go!"

Farmer nodded and left. He never thought it would happen to him… He thought that the gods have already had enough of him after taking his sister and brother-in-law. But it seems that gods have more for him… and his niece. His younger sister's daughter. She had known terrible misfortune. The owner of the farm was under no illusions that he could replace her parents, but he would whatever he could to protect her.

"Uncle?" She asked surprised as her uncle threw the door of the house open with a bang. "What's going on?"

"We have to go!" He replied between heavy breaths.

"What's going on, uncle?" She asked more confused.

"We don't have time… Goblins may attack us tonight!"

The word goblin froze her in her place. She started to remember the corpses of her parents hanging in a tree… That image of destruction would never leave her as long as she live.

Her uncle put her hands in her shoulder breaking her trace and looked her in the eyes, "I promise you. Nothing will happen to you."

She nodded, confident that they would be safe. She needed to be strong now. She knew that her friend wouldn't like to see her being weak. As she left the house, she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't be weak in front of goblins.

* * *

"Hmmm… These tracks are fresh… one goblin… Must be the one that the farmer found," The assassin said to himself as he analyzed his last clue.

He faced the mouth of the forest, looking for more clues before entering. The sun had passed its zenith and was working his way down through the sky. It would be foolish run following the tracks. He needed to be sure that it wasn't a trap. Goblins may be stupid but they were not foolish.

As he walked inside the forest he couldn't stop thinking that something didn't feel right. Why would the goblins be waiting in an open area? They don't have any advantage like this… unless there was a leader…

'I don't like this…' He thought as he found more fresh tracks.

He activated his eagle vision and still didn't pick any sign of an enemy. He walked for more twenty minutes until he found footprints of four goblins. He presumed that this was the meeting point which means that the goblins were not far away… once again he activated his eagle vision and still nothing.

'My eagle vision is not working… that can only mean one thing… Magic… I have to take care of the one whom casted the spell first.'

He started to climb the tree in front of him. His plan was to keep following the tracks but now on a taller position, it would be great if he planned to kill the caster faster. As he jumped from tree to tree he could hear some noises… some distinct noises that he knew all too well. He then found them. An acrid smell hit his nostrils the moment he saw them. Rotten garbage. Filth. Bodily waste. The lingering stench of carnality. The goblins were camped in a clearing, there were about 20 of them, all equipped with weapons and armor and two hobgoblins. And in the middle of the camp was a man with a staff and black robes.

"I'm close… I have to take the opportunity that sun still up." He muttered to himself.

He checked over his equipment. He activated his hidden blades to see if they were working as usual, he drew and sheathed his sword, made sure the blade was still sharp. He took a knife from his belt and aimed at the caster.

"HEAR ME GOBLINS!" The caster started a speech stopping the Assassin, "To night we are going to invade the farm. I will take the treasure and as for you, you can have the girl that lives there!"

The goblins didn't understand a thing but started to jump and scream. As for Assassin, he decided to change his plans. Killing it would be easier but he needed to know more about what he was talking about. He took one more knife and threw the knives at the caster hitting in his both knees.

"GYAAAAAH!" The caster screamed in pain.

The goblins started to look around trying to find who threw the knives. Moving as quickly as possible, Assassin jumped at the closest goblin and planted his hidden blade in his throat.

**"****GOOROB?!"** A choked cry was made by the goblins.

All the goblins turned to the young man, they started running at his direction leaded by a hobgoblin. Assassin stood up and drew one of his short swords.

**"****GOBGG!"**

**"****GBBGROBG!" **

The hobgoblin attacked him with a club swinging vertically, but Assassin moved to the right and stuck his blade in his liver. Hobgoblin screamed and attacked again but it was clear he was not moving as faster as he used to. Assassin just jumped back before slashing his throat with a smooth swing.

"That's two!" He proclaimed.

He rushed at goblins that screamed in seeing one of his big guys falling. He intercepted the goblin's club against the metal bracer on his right arm, slicing with his sword from hip level. He felt it bury itself in the creature's throat; he gave the sword a twist and then kicked the monster off the end of it.

**"****GOBORGOGB?!"**

"That's three."

"**GOBORG!"**

A goblin jumped at him from the right, wielding a dagger; he blocked it again. Using his sword, he cut a diagonal slash through a goblin to his left. He pushed the goblin that attacked previously with his metal cestus and stuck his hidden blade into the goblin's throat.

"Four…"

He knew that his blade was chipped now. He clucked his tongue and threw the sword hitting the goblin's head that it was in front of him. The creature gave an inarticulate scream and fell to the ground, trying to hold back its overflowing innards. It was alive. But the wound was fatal. He could afford to leave that one to die.

He drew his other short sword and turned to the goblin to his left. He brought his sword down from overhead. There was a thock as the sword sank into the monster's brain; it tumbled backward, its brains splattering everywhere. He gave the body a hurried kick to free his weapon, lest the sword be pulled away from him by the falling corpse.

"Next…!"

The goblins growled this shouldn't have been possible. Their enemy was just one man. They were many.

That being the case, the adventurer should have taken fright, or charged them desperately—any adventurer would have. They were so stupid, after all. As far as the goblins were concerned, everyone but they themselves were complete idiots. All of them thought so.

That was what made them angry. That was what made them scared. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else but them who wasn't stupid.

An unsteady circle was forming with Assassin at its center.

"GOORGBB?!"

Assassin didn't even turn around at the attempted ambush; he simply took his sword in a reverse grip and drove it into the creature's stomach. The goblin whose innards were now so violently disturbed collapsed, howling in pain, his guts pouring out on the ground. The young man took a step forward, and all the goblins in front of him took a step back. The goblins looked at each other, uncertain. This was not what they had expected. Should they all attack at once? But who would make the first move? They worked their nasty little brains in a struggle for control. It was the second, or the third, goblin to act who had the most to gain. Nobody wanted to be first. So…

"If you are not going to attack…" Assassin spat, then assaulted the edge of the ring, battering enemies with his sword and hidden blade. His size and his equipment gave him such a weight advantage over the goblins that one or two of them were never going to stop him.

Assassin felt confidant if he kept that up he would leave this quest without a single scratch but then… he heard a noise…

_"__Tonitrus… oriens… iacta! _Thunder!_"_

Assassin only had time to turn and make a X with his arms. He was sent flying against a tree. The tree shattered with a great crack, grass flying everywhere. A warmth that rose up from his innards. Pain. He raised his head seeing the caster in his knees smiling and with his staff sparkling.

"I'm surprise you're alive… that bracer must be very resistant but now you are done!" The caster shouted, "Hobgoblin! Kill him…"

The assassin couldn't stand up, he felt his body heavy. He saw the hobgoblin walking in his direction; he watched it dimly as the hobgoblin came close and picked him by his troat. Was this the end?


	6. Chapter 6

**Past and Future**

* * *

"…Erghh."

She was well aware she couldn't outright say this was boring, but she couldn't stop herself from letting out a sigh. It was almost evening and there weren't many adventurers at the Adventurers Guild. You could say that it was quiestest part of the day. And yet Guild Girl couldn't let herself enjoy that moment. Guild Girl's sharp-eared colleague was quick to interrogate the receptionist where she lay stretched out on the front desk.

"Hey… It's something going on?"

Nothing's going on." Guild Girl replied as she turned pointedly away.

The other woman's eyes seemed awfully eager, for a follower of the Supreme God.

Guild Girl didn't want to be part of these games.

"Oh it's about that guy who thought you're married?"

"Ergh…" Guild Girl quickly widened her eyes and looked at her collegue.

She was so on target that Guild Girl seriously wondered whether she might have used the Inspiration miracle. She was fairly sure that gift came from the God of Knowledge, but still…

"W-well I still need to know why he has participated in a quest without being registered or if something happened to him when he was in Capital City!" She said as

'Oh so it's about him…' The Inspector thought giggling.

"There is nothing wrong in taking a quest without being an adventurer. You just don't take any money for completing it. And we both know that Capital City doesn't have many quest there, But maybe the real reason that you are like that is the fact that he is taking a goblin slayer quest all alone?"

Her friend's grin got a little wider, and Guild Girl mentally jumped to take back what she had said.

Surely this shouldn't have been so worrisome. Adventurers took all kinds of jobs and had their preferred quests. But it was just, you know… How could she put it?

'I'm worried that something happens to him…'

* * *

As Assassin started to feel his body being lifted by the hobgoblin, he couldn't stop thinking that he acted overconfident.

'Shouldn't have rushed, my master would be disappointed if he saw me acting like that, he always keep telling me to not abuse my gift and never think that battles is over until is actually over… Still I'm not dead yet…'

**"GOROOBB! GORB!"** The hobgoblin screamed at his face… probably mocking the young adventurer.

"Fool…" The lone, calm word of a man who stuck with his hidden blade the throat of the hobgoblin.

**"GGG-" **

The hobgoblin released the young assassin and put his hands in the throat trying desperately to stop the bleeding. As the hobgoblin chocked in his own blood, Assassin, quickly, found the healing potion in his bag, popped the stopper and drank down. He tossed the bottle aside; they left new scores on the blackened stone floor as they shattered.

Unlike a miracle of the gods, potions like these had relatively minor effects. Goblin Slayer's pain eased a little, but his body still felt like it was made of lead. But he could move. Fine.

"Here we go." He said as he charged against the remaining enemies with all he had.

Assassin threw one of knives aim at the caster, hitting at his hand. The caster hissed and looked at the man with white hood who was killing his remaining goblins. The goblins attacked with everything they could but the man, parried, dodged, attacked before they could do anything to prevent. It was massacre and it didn't take long for the only one to be standing be the young man.

"That makes twenty…" He said as he let go the goblin weapon in his hand.

"This can't be!" The caster screamed in fear.

He started to crawl in a pathetic way trying to escape. He was in too much in pain to cast another spell and even if he could he didn't think that it would in that monster. He started to hear footsteps coming in his direction. He turned his head and saw the eyes of a demon. Assassin stepped forward, and – _snick_ – his blade sprang out and penetrated his throat.

"Be at peace," said Assassin, gently.

"You'll pay for this, adventurer," rasped the caster. A fine line of blood ran from his nose.

"It seems you're the one who pays now, my friend. What could you possibly gain in attacking a small farm?"

The caster gave a harsh, shallow laugh. "You think me some petty thief? A treasure has being kept by one of people…"

"You would make an alliance with goblins just for some treasure?" asked Assassin.

"Oh, but I have my reasons, I am serving a far nobler cause than mere profit. We will change the world…"

"We?"

Again the caster chuckled weakly. "Ah… you thinks I act alone. I am but a piece. A man with a part to play. You'll come to know the others soon enough. They won't take kindly to what you've done."

"Good. I look forward to ending their lives as well."

"We'll see... I look forward to see you being destroyed, child," said the caster. And he passed.

As the adrenaline started to wear off he started to feel his body weak again. He fell to his knee feeling that he would pass away at any second. But he knew that he couldn't, he need to warm the farmer that the goblins were dealt.

He looked down and saw his arm, the one that took the lighting strike. He tried to move it, but it didn't quite respond the way he expected, almost as if it were badly swollen. He sighed and started to walk in the direction of the farm.

'It's going to be a long walk…'

* * *

The night has finally come even though normally they would be already sleeping, the two couldn't be more awakened. Every minute on that barn it was like an eternity. The anxiety was almost killing them and when they heard a knock on the wooden floor they almost had a heart attack.

The Farmer, who was carrying a fork, neared the door and heard the knocking sound came again.

"Who…? Who is it? Can we…help you…?"

There was a beat, and then a very low voice came from the other side of the wooden portal.

"My work is finished. I've come to report."

Immediately, the girl's face shone, and she ran to the door. She and the farmer braced themselves against the well-oiled bar, and with a "Hmph!" they managed to slide it open. The girl for the first looked at the adventurer that just saved them and she froze. His entire body was covered in grime and bruises. One of his arms hung limply. He looked so tired. To anyone it looked like another novice who had bitten off more than he could chew and wound up dragging himself. But what caught her attention were his eyes. Those red eyes…

She couldn't explain it—she just had a feeling. A foolish feeling. But on reflection, maybe no other explanation was necessary.

_'If. Just if. If he had survived, I'm sure he would have__—__become an adventurer…!'_

The man suddenly collapsed. Acting fast, she caught him before he reached the floor. As she held him she could feel her eyes getting filled with tears… She couldn't identify the emotion that flared up in her heart. She didn't know whether she was joyful or sad, but tears streamed down her face. She was certain…

"I-It's him!" She screamed as she held him tight.

* * *

_"Wake up boy it's time to train," _

_The boy got up and saw the empty camp and his master standing there. He stood up and walked to his master._

_"Master… you told me you were an adventurer before turning into an assassin… Why did left your life as adventurer?" The boy asked curious, "They both fight against non-prayers right? Why did you start working exclusively for the Brotherhood?"_

_"… There are things that the adventurers can't do…" Master replied as he looked at his young pupil, "Adventurers serve their guilds, their kings… which limits them. Many atrocities can be happening within the city and they do nothing. I believe I'm making more of a difference like this…_

_"I see…"_

_The master smiled and turned to him, but this is what I think. "You must find your way ... Have you ever thought what you will want to do?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"I…"_

* * *

His eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily and unevenly. He look around and didn't recognize the place… he did however noticed that he was on a bed. He sat up on the bed and made a quick check up on his body. Bandages wrapped in his arm, he felt his body lighter… But there is still one mystery… Where was him?

"You are in my room…" Assassin looked at right and saw a young girl sitting next to him.

"Don't worry my uncle won't do anything because you are in my room… it was actually his idea in putting you in a bed," She said a bit embarrassed since there was a man in her room.

"I see…" He said calmly.

"You remember me?" Her voice shook.

He tilted his head and looked at her… He was sure that color of hair he saw before, although it was longer then he remembered. He started to look at her face… It remind him… someone from the past… but… could it be?

He widened his eyes, "It's you! You're the girl from my village!"

Cow Girl couldn't identify the emotion that flared up in her heart. She didn't know whether she was joyful or sad, but tears streamed down her face. She moved close to him and hugged him. His eyes widened again, not expecting this sort of reaction. He looked down and heard her sobbing.

Five years. It had been five years. What could they talk about?

She calmed down and moved away from him.

"Where have you being?" She said a bit embarrassed after realizing what she had done.

"Training…" He said trying to avoid the fact where and with whom.

"So… I guess you are an adventurer now…" She had giving a weak smile.

"Yeah," He said nodding with his head.

She took in one deep breath, her chest expanding, then let it out. She didn't know what was best, but she knew what she could do. At least, she thought she did.

"Where… where are you staying?"

"I…" it was that moment that he realized that he still didn't have a place to live. "I don't have a place yet…"

She gulped, trying to gain some courage, "If… you want… I can talk to my uncle… and you can live here."

He was surprised by the offer. He started to ponder her offer. Cow girl felt her chest tight, she could not look at him as much as she was ashamed. She knew she was being very direct with the proposal but she would know what she would do if...

"Hmmm… I'm sorry… I can't live with you guys…" he said as he got up from the bed.

'Living with her can't be dangerous… For now I can't let her know that I am an assassin… I can't put her at risk…' he thought with great regret.

"Oh I understand…" She replied feeling so hurt. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She stood up looked away from him, hiding her crying face. She tried to leave but Assassin caught her wrist.

"Wait!" He said desperately.

"Why?" She asked still not looking at his face.

"I don't want you want to leave…" He said softly. "After all these years I don't want to have argument with you… I don't want to lose you… again…"

"Then… why!?" She asked turning to him and hit him in the chest, "Why can't you stay here with us… with me?"

He turned his face, knowing that he couldn't say. But he didn't let her go. He expected her to shout again or hit him but instead she hugged him.

"I understand… I guess it's something about you being an adventurer, right?" She said as she wiped tears off her cheeks. "Can you at least visit us? I still want know more what happened to you…"

"Yeah…" He said softly releasing her wrist. She let go of him and smiled.

"And if you can… can you train me a bit?"

He raised one eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, if something happen… I don't want to feel so useless like this time." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah… I can do that," He said folding his arms.

"Thanks!" She said smiling to him.

Seeing her smile made him feel happy, so he smiled back.

* * *

The Adventurers Guild was already cloaked in silence by the time he got there.

The lamplight was kept to a minimum to conserve fuel, casting the hall in a clinging dimness.

At the reception desk, the night staff member—Guild Girl—sat in her chair, her head bobbing as she dreamed.

Despite the smells of rust and mud that accompanied him, Assassin walked without making a sound. With the quill pen that sat ready on the reception desk, he wrote a simple report on some sheepskin paper, set it down gently, then put a paperweight on top of it.

"…? Oh… Er, oh…!"

At that moment, Guild Girl came to with a small squeak, shivering as she looked up. When she looked at those red eyes, she flinched backward, but then hurriedly straightened up so she was sitting properly.

"You're back!" She said surprise and somehow happy.

"Sorry didn't want to wake you,"

"Not a problem," She said as she stretched a bit, "I was actually waiting for you…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…!"She finally realized what she just said and her cheeks turned red.

"I-I-It's because there is something really important that I have to ask you!" She stammered and said a bit loud to him.

"Is that so?" He replied a bit lost.

"Yes… remember that you went to a quest in the Capital City?" She asked more serious.

"Yeah, I remember that…"

"Well, excuse me, but…" She pasted her usual smile on her face and tapped the counter with a finger.

"Yes?"

"Did you take an adventurer without a registration?" There was a small hit of annoyance.

Assassin gulped, not sure what to do. Technically speaking he did take a quest without a registration but he was working for the Assassins, he didn't think he needed. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer and that she was right, Guild Girl a slammed her fist upon the desk.

"Listen here, mister!" Guild Girl said smiling, she leaned over until her face was inches from his. "You can't go in adventurers without a tag what if something happens to you? Not only no one of your familiars would know if something happened to you but also it would be really bad for the guild, do you understand that? If you do something reckless like that you can be expelled from the Guild did you hear me? Don't pull this stunt!"

Assassin widened his eyes, "Okay, I'm sorry."

'Ha! How about that?' Guild Girl sat up a little straighter, feeling the flush of triumph. 'Maybe I'll cut him a break now.'

"Now be careful, okay? I don't you causing any trouble or getting hurt." She winked at him.

He didn't answer. Instead he, now, leaned forward staying a few inches away from her. He started to look at her and she started to feel embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks getting hot and somehow couldn't take her eyes of his eyes. It was memorizing for her.

"W-what?" It was all that she was able to say.

"Oh sorry," He said backing away from her, "You remind me of someone. She was always looking out for me, always worried when something bad could happen to me."

That statement that she was worried about him made her blush even more and made her look away.

"Thank you. I will be more careful." He said honestly and calm.

She sighed and looked at him, "I'm glad that you understood, I'm leaving. I will give your reward tomorrow, okay?"

Assassin nodded and then she left.

"Well, well, I see that you are having fun with some ladies!"

Assassin turned to his right and saw the Smith smiling and silly smile in his face.

"Didn't know that you were a ladies man, I will sure have something to poke of fun of your master," Smith said as he walked to him.

Assassin could hear him giggling but that didn't faze him, he knew how to take a provocation.

"I guess you are here for something, right?" He asked.

"Ah yes!" He said delivering a scroll, "I suggest you rest this night and then come to me in the morning, I will take care of your wounds and then… you will take care of some business… your first contract!"

* * *

**A/N: Shout-out for Droopy Reader for discovering the reference in chapter 3.**

**There is something that I would like ask for you reader: Should Goblin Slayer have Harem in this story or not? I'm still not certain what kind route I should take in terms of romance. If you have an opinion leave a review or PM. Thanks anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Middle West City**

* * *

On the next day, Assassin visited Smith very early in morning, as he imagined there was nobody there except the older man. He entered in his shop and saw the old man grumping.

"Hmmm… I suspected that you were going to rest a bit more before going to your next mission," Smith said more to himself than to the young boy.

"I can't rest when I have a mission to do," Assassin said as he followed Smith to his storage.

The older man sighed, "So you are stubborn… Very well…" he then tossed a small glass to Assassin, "When you have time put this potion on the areas that are injured, it will help you to heal faster…"

Assassin nodded and put the glass on his pocket on the back.

"Can you tell me about the mission?"

"Yes… you will travel to Middle West City," Smith pointed to a map that was on the wall, Assassin got to close to the map and look.

"Our spies have confirmed that something very strange in that city is happening. Non-humans have being kidnapped." The older man said as he cracked his own neck, "We don't know who the master mind is or what he is doing with them. We want you to go to this city investigate."

"Shouldn't the soldiers of the city solve this kind of the mystery?"

"The kingdom is not really concerned about what is happening to non-humans, they sent only one soldier to investigate and his report is that is just some casualties."

"I see… Any clue where I should start my investigation?" Assassin said turning to Smith.

"You should investigate the soldier responsible for the investigation. We believe that he knows more that he is telling. Investigate him. Our spies have also discovered that he uses mercenaries, we found one that helped, a Rogue Rhea that lives in the city." Smith took out from his pocket a white feather, "After killing your target you must stained this feather with the blood so that we know that your job is complete."

Assassin had bowed his head in assent and left the old man. And the very next day he had gathered his supplies and set off to his new destination. He took a wagon with a man who was going to the Middle West City, to do some trades. As he travelled to his next destination, he started to think about the city that his was going.

Middle West City was a city wounded by war. Five years ago, the city was attacked by the Demon Lord's personal army. It was a prolonged and bloody battle to expel the invaders. The city was only able to withstand thanks to a group of noble adventurers. Those adventures a few months later would fight against the Demon Lord and kill it. They say that there still holes in the walls of the city thanks to the war.

Two days later, Assassin could see from the wagon imposing gates of Middle West City, they have arrived. He cast his gaze up to the surrounding wall and its ramparts. He could hear the life inside. It was as though the stone hummed with it.

"Well, boy, we finally arrived!" The owner of the wagon said as they passed through the gates of the city.

"That's great… The city seems to be well livid." Said Assassin.

"You can say that. This city, is a great place if you want to profit," He said remembering that he came to this city many times, "is there a place there I should leave you? Perhaps this city guild?"

"I will drop whenever you stop," The young adventurer said taking one final look at his equipment.

As soon as the wagon stopped, Assassin dropped the wagon and gave his goodbye to the man of the wagon. He decided as first act in this new city was to know more about the city. He kept his head down and started to move fast but carefully through the streets, reaching a tower. He cast a swift look around before leaping to a sill, pulling himself up, finding more handholds in the hot stone and climbing higher and higher. Then he was at the very tip of the tower and there he squatted. A bird of prey high above the city, looking around himself, seeing the towers and pointed temples that interrupted an uneven sea of rooftops. He saw marketplaces, courtyards and shrines, as well as the location where the rhea lived.

A sense of exaltation passed through him. Being in a new city with a mission with none one beside him… He scanned the canopies and rooftops, looking for a soft landing, then saw a hay cart. Fixing his eyes on it, taking deep breaths, he stood, feeling the breeze, hearing bells. Then he took a step forward, tumbling gracefully and hitting his target.

'I thought it would be softer…' He thought after landing at the hay, 'At least is safer then landing on a canopy…'

He listened, waiting until the street was quieter, then scrambled from the cart and began his investigations about the city. After a brief walk around the city, Assassin could see that people of this city still suffered by its recent history. A city whose residents knew suffering all too well, whose eyes hid sorrow and whose shoulders were stooped with sadness. There are too many poor citizens sleeping on the street and diseases spreading thanks to the war… But even so, traders came to this city to make business. Somehow this city became the epicenter of the region to trade.

One more thing that he learned was that the city was divided in two districts one for humans and one for non-humans. It was obvious that part of the human side was better treated than the other part where was bordered on all sides by buildings of mud and timber. Thinking that he has seen enough he decided to go after the rhea.

The information that he received said that Rogue Rhea lived in an apartment close to the guild of the city. As he made his way to the guild, he started thinking about his contract and his target. The obvious hypothesis was that a human was responsible for this and that his was hiring mercenaries so that in the non-humans district they wouldn't suspect it since their first suspect would human that walk around that district… but even… so… if that was the case… why?

His questions would be left for later, since now he would have to deal with a rhea. He was standing in front of his apartment, he looked around and waited for the moment when the streets were more empty. And then…

_Knock* Knock*_

A few seconds later, a rhea wearing a black scarf, a white t-shirt and black pants opened the door. He was small but Assassin could see that he knew how to care of himself. The rhea looked in a very bad moon, he raised one eyebrow and looked at the eyes at the Assassin.

"What do you want?" Rogue Rhea asked annoyed.

"Tell me what you know about the kidnaps of non-humans?" Assassin asked with a serious voice.

"I don't know nothing about-" Before he could finish Assassin punched in his guts.

Assassin glanced behind him making sure there were no witnesses, then took a quick step forward, grasped the rhea by the shoulder, tossed him on the ground of the apartment.

Rogue Rhea slowly got up, gasping for breath, his mouth working like that of a grounded fish and looking the taller man closing the door. Assassin then stepped forward, pivoted on one foot and kicked the rhea in the throat.

He fell back messily, his _thawb_ twisted around his legs. Now his hands went to where Assassin had kicked him and he rolled in the ground. Assassin moved forward and stepped the rhea's head.

"Let's try this again!" Assassin said serious and very intimidating. "Tell me about the kidnaps of non-humans that you participated!"

"Okay, okay! I'm starting to remember some things," groaned the rhea shaking his hands for him to stop, "you stop hitting me and I will talk."

"Someone with brown hood hired me, he marks a location and we kidnap a non-human! It doesn't matter if I tell you where we left the victim, he changed where he lived. I know that because I tried to go yesterday to the place where we left the half-elf and there was no one there."

"A pity. If you only have this to say to me, there's no reason to let you live if you've nothing to offer in return."

"Wait. Wait." The rhea held up a trembling hand. "There is one thing…"

"Continue."

"He is… not normal… first by his smell his not human… and I looked inside before we delivered the half-elf… there were marks all over the place… marks of a ritual… I don't know much… but those symbols, I-I think I saw that symbol once on a gate scroll."

'A gate spell?' Assassin thought surprised, 'A gate spell it's a very hard spell to be able to perform. A scroll gate is limited to one person but if someone can perform… depending the person you can even bring a small army."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes. I've told you everything I know."

"Then it's time for you to rest." Assassin said.

"No, I'm innocent," began Rogue Rhea, but Assassin released his blade then drove it through the rhea's sternum. The rhea wasn't able to do anything anymore, as blood foamed from the corners of his mouth and his eyes glazed. A quick death. A clean death.

Assassin reached to close his eyes and then stood.

"Someone who lives by kidnapping other individuals is hardly innocent, may your soul rest in peace," He said as his blade slid back into place, then he turned and left the apartment.

* * *

Next step was the guard, trying to gain as little attention as he could; he decided to make his way through the roof. He jumped from roof to roof until he arrived at the center of the city which, according to the Smith, he could find the guard. He crouched for a moment and waited until he saw a soldier's uniform. He activated his eagle vision and found it was the guard responsible for the investigation. He dropped in an alley that was empty and walked to the guard.

"Excuse me," Assassin said as he walked in the direction of the guard.

"GAAAAH! Get away from me!" The soldier shouted as soon as he saw Assassin.

The assassin was surprised as he saw the guard heading towards one of the narrow streets that led off the square and started running after him. Seeing him chasing after, the guard doubled his pace, but Assassin managed to keep him in sight and ran after him, catching up with him at last and collaring him as he was about to enter a tall building.

"Please, I did just as you said! I didn't tell anyone!" The guard pleaded showing his empty hands.

"What are you talking about?" Assassin asked trying not to sound surprised.

"You work with the guy with a hood don't you?" The guard asked confused.

"Tell me what you know?" Assassin asked impatience.

"I don't know about him, I was conducting my investigations when his mercenaries attacked me, he said that he would let me live, if the guards of the city didn't patrol this area!" The guard said in panic.

"What area?" Assassin asked impatience.

"Here is the location!" Guard gave him a paper with the location and with that he released the guard.

The young man looked at the paper before putting in his pocket… He didn't like where this going. Whoever he was dealing was someone dangerous. He needed to be stopped. Quickly. He made his way to the rooftops and set off at a jog, barely pausing for the leap to the next building. The sun was almost setting he needed to be in position or else… one more innocent would die.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the city._

"So… you guys are ready to go?" A hooded person asked folding his arms.

"Yes. As you asked, we just need to take a non-human person, is that correct?" The shorter individual asked.

The hooded person nodded before handing the bag of gold to the duo and dispatching them. He closed the door and smirked.

'My training is almost complete… soon my masters… your vision… our chaos will be reborn…' He thought as he looked at a magic circle drawn in the floor, 'I mean a city invaded by goblins should be a great entertainment.'

* * *

**NOTE: Thank you for the reviews and your opinions about the Harem and yes, GS will have increase his equipment change his robes but that's something that will be revealed in the future.**


End file.
